


You're my honey bunch

by sandy1901



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandy1901/pseuds/sandy1901
Summary: Clark and Lois have a baby. Kara decides to send a video to her newborn niece by singing a song in baby voice. In her excitement she sends the video to all the people in the family group of her contact list. It is not until later when Kara receives a text does she realise that a few days ago she added a particular CEO's name to her family group too.ORThe time where Lena thinks that Kara said I love you in baby voice and she replies in the same manner.P.S I'm bad at summaries.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language so all the silly mistakes are mine. I'm in love with Supercorp and Katie McGrath. If you thought Kara's pout was irresistible wait till you hear her baby voice.

"Aleeeeeeeeex! I need help" Kara lands on Alex's balcony with an ear to ear smile in a loose mickey mouse t-shirt and PJs.

Alex gets up from her bed rubbing her eyes rushing towards Kara. "Are you alright Kara? Are you hurt?" Alex says checking Kara for any signs of wounds.

Kara wraps her into a hug saying "I'm fine Alex. I'm so happy. I've become an aunt! Kal-el called me just now and he said that Lois just gave birth to a healthy baby girl. Seeeeeee-" placing the phone right in front of Alex's eyes.

Alex relaxes and smiles "That is so wonderful. She is beautiful Kara." Alex takes the phone and swipes through all the nineteen pictures of the little baby "And she has your nose!"

"Isn't it? And you know what the best part is? Kal and Lois made me the Godmother! I'm so excited. I'll be a great Godmother once I google how to be a Godmother first. And then I'll spoil her with chocolates and potstikers. I really hope she likes potsti-"

Kara's innocent blabber made Alex chuckle "Kara. She is just a baby and babies don't eat solid food so early. So, what did you need help in?" Alex asks still looking the pictures while making adorable faces.

"Oh Rao, I almost forgot about that. Since I cannot leave National City thanks to the supid criminals, I was thinking of sending a video to my niece. She needs to know how her aunt looks and how much she loves her." Kara says with a big goofy smile on her face. "So. Alex can you help me make that video?"

Alex didn't have the heart to tell her that babies cannot recognise faces until they are a few months old. Getting wrapped up in Kara's happiness and enthusiasm, she says "Definitely Kar, give me your phone. Go and sit on the couch I'll be the camera-person."

Kara's eyes are almost glittering with joy as she sits down on the couch thinking of what to say.

Alex takes Kara's phone and opens the camera app. "Ready Kar?" Kara nods. "3..2..1..action!"

Kara animatedly starts speaking in her baby voice. Alex couldn't help but smile at the adorable dork that was her little sister.

_Hey babyyy! I'm sho glad that I have you in my life now. I'm sho sho happy that I wanna shing a shong to you._

 

> _♫♫♫_
> 
> _You're my honey bunch,_  
>  _shugar plum,_  
>  _pumpie-umpy-umkin,_  
>  _You're my shweetie-pie,_  
>  _You're my cuppy-cake,_  
>  _gum-drop,_  
>  _snookum snookum,_  
>  _You're the apple of my eye._
> 
> _And I lubh you shooooo and I want you to know,_  
>  _That I'll alwayhs be right here._  
>  _And I love to shing sweet shongs for you,_  
>  _Because you are shooooooo dear!_
> 
> _♫♫♫_

_I lubh you baby and I cannot wait to meeth you!_

Alex proceeds to stop the recording as Kara blows a kiss towards the camera. "Oops I think I forgot to press record Kar.", Alex teases, but seeing Kara's face drop, she immediately pokes Kara saying "Just kidding. Here take a look." She passes the phone over to Kara. Super satisfied with the video, Kara quickly selects Clark and Lois as recipients when Alex says "Hey, send the video to mom and me too, and I'll send it to  Maggie. You were too adorable. And I cannot wait to show Winn and James. They'll love it."

Kara beams "Okay. Hold on. Sending it to all contacts in my family group. James and Winn will anyways get hold of the video so I'll send them directly. At least they'll tease me less if they get the video from me."

_Video sent._

"Oh my Rao Alex today is the happiest day of my life! I just can't wait for you and Maggie to marry and give me one or maybe two or maybe lots and lots of nieces and neph-"

Alex, now fully red, cuts off Kara "Woah there! Super-aunt. Calm down." Instead of blushing Alex decides to tease Kara instead," By the way, did you know that even you can give me _one. Or maybe two. Or maybe lots and lots of nieces and nephews_ ", Alex says mimicking Kara's words.

It was Kara's turn to blush. "You have Maggie. But I..."

"You have Lena."

"Whaaa? Who? Lena? We are just friends."

"Oh don't you ' _we are just friends'_  me!" Alex says while doing air quotes. "Anyone from outer space can see you drooling over her. And I have seen her looking at you, so believe me when I say that she has feelings for you too sis." Seeing Kara being confused, Alex continues, "Wait let me say it in your terms. Lena sees you in the same way you see your potstikers. If that doesn't explain it I don't know what will."

"She wants to eat me?" Kara speaks without realising the underlying innuendo. Seeing Alex quirk her eyebrow "Oh no! I didn't mean it like that." Alex could not stop laughing at the faces Kara was making who clearly imagined the 'eating scenario'. Trying to move the conversation forward Kara continues, "I don't know Al, she considers me as her only friend in National City, I don't want to lose that just because I'm crushing over her hard."

"Kara."Alex's voice is serious,"I'm not that good at giving advice. But from my experience all I can say is that don't devoid yourself from love. You never know what is going to happen tomorrow. Some wise person once said that you should love the people you want to love and kiss the girl that you want to kiss. So baby sis, go for it." Alex says with a smile on her face.

"Thanks for the pep talk Al. I'll ask her out soon once I figure out how or maybe I'll google it."

"That's like my sister." Alex yawns.

Kara wraps her arms around Alex and kisses her on her cheeks saying "Okay sleepy head, I'll leave you be. Good night. And thanks for helping."

"Good night Kara!" Alex watches as Kara flies in her pajamas towards the direction of her apartment. Alex coudn't help but laugh seeing how the smooth and confident superhero can turn into a silly but adorable flying puppy when subjected to happiness and hope.

 

* * *

 

They have been meeting for professional reasons for the last few months. At first, the excuses were the articles that Kara was writing about L-corp which weirdly never got published. Then it was the gala. Lena could have easily invited Kara over the phone or instructed her secretary, Jess, to do it for her but Lena went to Catco to personally invite the reporter as Kara was her only friend in National City. Then Kara needed a favour to find Veronica Sinclair and then Lena needed Kara's help to invite Supergirl to the gala. The professional reasons slowly paved way to friendly lunch dates. Being a busy CEO, Lena always had a habit of forgetting to eat lunch but since Kara and her were becoming close friends, she never had a day where she could skip a meal. Kara always managed to bring the CEO huge servings of chinese food and they would eat together with a comfortable flow of conversation while stealing glances and smiling. Lena was falling for the bubbly blue-eyed reporter and she was falling hard. In her entire life the only thing that Lena wanted and craved for was love, be it from Lex or from the devil-incarnate herself or "mother" as Lena called her. Though Lex had given her the love she longed for, it was short-lived when her brother started going after Superman. Lena wanted to tell Kara that she was head over heels for the reporter but it was difficult for her to articulate her feelings cause afterall why would someone as good as Kara love her, a Luthor. She feared that if she confronted Kara about her own feelings, she would lose her only friend in National City.

Lena came out of her thoughts when her phone beeped.

_Video Message: Kara Danvers <3_

* * *

 

30 Minutes later:

"Aleeeeeeeeex! I need help" Kara lands on Alex's balcony in the same loose t-shirt and PJs.

Alex gets up from her bed rubbing her eyes rushing towards Kara. "Are you alright Kara? Are you hurt? Is this deja-vu? Because I'm damn sure I had this exact conversation before."

"It's Lena." That is all Kara manages to say in her panic ridden state.

"Did you tell her already? That was fast!"

"No! I didn't tell Lena but by mistake I sent her that video to her too and now she thinks that all the things that I've said in the video was for her! She thinks it was cute that I called her baby and she thought I was proposing her to be my girlfriend!!! And on top of that she sent me a video as her reply" Kara said everything in one breath but stopped when she saw that Alex was laughing profusely, "Alex, Rao, this is an emergency and you are laughing?"

Alex was still rolling and laughing on the couch "I just can't wait to tell Maggie about this! Damn Kara, you are the biggest entertainment of my life!"

"Aleeeeeex!" and with that Kara pouted.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop. Show me what Luthor sent." When the video ended, Alex was rolling on the couch again with her hand hand on her stomach and her face red because of all the laughter, "Who knew the tough CEO and one of the powerful women of the city just said _I love you too_  back to you in baby voice. **_Baby voice_**!" Alex squeaked. "Maggie is going to have a field day!"

"Oh Rao what have I done!"

"One nerd gets the other nerd! You two are perfect for each other." Alex goes on to replay the video the second time.

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine posted the said song to a group conversation instead of sending it to his girlfriend. Couldn't help myself putting Lena and Kara in the same situation. I'm not a very articulate person so sometimes people are OOC. Sorry for that. I'm a Supercorp trash <3 Strike a conversation or correct my mistakes down below. Cannot wait for Supergirl to be back after mid-season break.


End file.
